


New Paint Job

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for specspectacle<br/>--<br/>Chromedome walks in on Brainstorm testing a new gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Paint Job

"It’s not that bad." Rewind would have given Chromedome a reassuring smile if he could, so he just gave the taller bot’s servo a squeeze. He didn’t turn his camera off, preferring instead to get as much footage as he could before Chromedome’s new look wore off.

It was just Chromedome’s luck to walk into Brainstorm’s lab when the scientist started testing his new gun.

"How long did he say this was supposed to last?" Chromedome asked, staring down at his new paintjob. His chasis was now green and blue instead of his original colors. It didn’t runoff in the shower and he had already tried to cover it up with some spare paint. That had just caused the quick coating to fall off in flakes. It even changed the color of his visor!

Brainstorm said it was supposed to be used for disguises and would eventually fade.

"He said it’s gonna last a few weeks." Rewind tilted his head to get a closer look at Chromedome’s chasis. It wasn’t a bad shade of green. It sort of reminded him of Dominus’ younger brother.

Chromedome groaned and flopped down on the bench. They were still in their private washracks and the air still smelled of solvent.

Rewind shook his helm and hopped up on the bench near Chromedome’s head. “It could be worse.” He teased, gently running his fingers along Chromedome’s helm fins.

"How?" The mnemosurgeon grumped, moving so his head was in Rewind’s lap.

"You could look like Brainstorm right now." That was true. He may have invented the gun but he wasn’t exactly immune to its effects. Chromedome was pretty sure the scientist was still holed up in his room.

Hopefully he didn’t try to invent something to reverse it. They didn’t need the Kimia Facility to end up with stipes on it’s hull.


End file.
